


Yang's Wet Dream

by eliotie



Category: Breddy, Real Person Fiction, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotie/pseuds/eliotie
Summary: 小羊从没有想过自己的小提琴可以既是女生又是男人*女性! Eddy
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	Yang's Wet Dream

“Is ur cello male or female?”  
Brett也不知道为什么会在第一期博客问嘉宾“你的大提琴是男是女”，但对方的回答确实出乎意料。  
“我觉得我的大提琴性别是流动的，大多数时候是男性，但需要ta是女性的时候，ta也会变成女性。”  
Brett从来没想过自己的小提琴可以从女孩变成男人，他一直坚信babe是可爱的女生，有着金色而温柔的长发。  
一边想着，Brett一边睡着了。

水蛇似的腰身  
微向上抬起的眼角流出若有若无的情欲  
舌尖扫过微勃的茎身 刻意舔下你不自觉渗出的前液  
灵舌在龟头游走 高超的技巧照顾到顶端每一处细节  
你被激得小声尖叫  
她像收到赞美 轻轻笑了一声 她清凉的鼻息抚上耻毛 如晨雾略过下身  
然后轻启朱唇 将你完全勃起的阴茎整根含入口中  
你被情欲淹没 不能自已 手指插入她金黄的长发 掌心用力 阴茎被湿润温暖包裹  
射精前的一刻 你闭上了眼  
精液喷射 粘稠 炙热 与黏膜融为一体  
你睁开眼  
Eddy张开嘴 让你看他舌根积攒的白色浓精  
你伸出两根手指 粗鲁地搅进他红肿脆弱的口腔 把你的体液抹上他唇齿的缝隙  
他还有那湿润的眼神 是纯真还是妖冶  
他一边吮吸你的手指 一边用脸颊蹭你的另一只手  
恳求你帮他拭去 不知何时流到他嘴角的 你的精液


End file.
